


Cuando nadie ve

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción "Cuando nadie ve" - Morathttps://youtu.be/szeA9tvItJY
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 2





	Cuando nadie ve

Tom estaba echado en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido durante la promoción de su última película de Spiderman; en sí todos esos meses habían sido una locura desde conocer a Jake hasta el gran boom en el que se había convertido la película, pero en este punto todo eso quedaba en un segundo plano porque todo lo que podía ocupar su mente era Jake.  
Desde el primer momento en el que grabaron la escena donde Spiderman y Misterio se conocen, se podía perder en esos ojos azules, se derretía ante cada mínimo gesto que él le daba, era difícil no imaginarse junto a él en cada momento y simplemente eso lo hacía feliz. Zendaya había sido la primera en darse cuenta, desde que se sintió invisible en ese restaurante a cada momento en que estaban él y Jake, lo demás se volvía difuso y solo escuchaba su risa.  
Cada vez que ella le preguntaba Tom solo se reía, no había nada entre ellos más que una gran admiración de su parte, pero él sabía que era mentira, que era mentira que no soñaba con besarlo o con acostarse con él, quería tenerlo para sí mismo. De igual forma cuando alguien cuestionaba a Jake solo sonreía y cambiaba de tema, pero esos roces, los abrazos en todo momento, las caricias cuando nadie más los veía… simplemente no era algo de amigos… era mucho más.  
Pero Tom no era tonto, él sabía que Jake tenía novia, era muy consciente de eso y los tabloides se lo recordaban, pero la rueda de prensa… solo ellos dos en la mayoría de entrevistas, los piropos, podría darle su vida entera mientras estuvieran en las cuatro paredes de su habitación de hotel ya que con cada mirada el mundo dejaba de girar.  
Tom se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear nervioso por la habitación, era su último día juntos, entendía cual eras u papel, Jake y él solo se querían de esa forma cuando nadie los veía, era un secreto a voces; sentía su pecho doler cada vez que llegaba a esa conclusión, pero su castigo, fingir que eran simples amigos cuando en realidad había mucho más. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto y sabía que era Jake, cada noche iba a la misma hora… cada noche se amaban en secreto y se repetía que sería la última vez, pero esta si era la última vez…  
\- Hola Jake- saludo mientras lo dejaba pasar  
\- Hola Tom- Jake entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él- ¿Sucede algo?  
\- No- Jake podía ver a través de él con demasiada facilidad  
\- Dime que sucede- se sentó en la cama  
\- Es solo que… ¿Qué somos? yo…  
\- Somos una pareja- lo interrumpió Jake  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tom desconcertado, no esperaba esa respuesta  
\- Somos una pareja…- Jake se puso de pie- se que no empezamos de la mejor manera…- suspiro- y es mi culpa, yo soy el mayor y soy quien debía de haber pensado mejor las cosas, pero quiero arreglar todo  
\- Jake…  
\- Termine con ella, ni tú ni ella se merecen que les mienta o los oculte- Jake lo abrazó- se que vienes pensando esto hace tiempo, por eso decidí hacerlo  
\- Pero… ¿le dijiste todo…?  
\- No, solo le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien más, no quiero arruinar tu imagen  
\- Yo…  
\- Yo te amo- Jake lo beso- tú y yo sabemos que esto es especial, que nunca nos había sucedido antes  
\- Si- Tom lo beso- te amo  
\- Yo más- Jake volvió a abrazarlo  
Tom se sentía tranquilo en sus brazos, aún su relación tendría que mantenerse a escondidas para no arruinar sus carreras pero quien sabe… tal vez con el tiempo podrían dejar de esconderse.


End file.
